


Class Dismissed

by DancerInTheShadows



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Apologetic Sam Winchester, Crossover, Dean has SG-1 Fight a Demon, Demons, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hunting Classes, Monsters are Known, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheShadows/pseuds/DancerInTheShadows
Summary: Ever since monsters showed up around the world, the US Government has been wondering how to deal with them. Finally, they've decided to send one of their best military units to learn from hunters: SG-1. The hunters are supposed to be the best of the best, the only ones considered qualified to teach the first government-sanctioned hunters. They aren't too happy about it.





	Class Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this one while skiing, for some reason. Told from the POV of SG-1. Sorry if they seem a little OOC.

"General-"

"We don't have a choice. The President has ordered me to have my teams trained to hunt these monsters, and I would rather have you doing the teaching than a pair of unknown civilians!"

"I'm a civilian," Daniel put in mildly.

"Yes, but we've known you for ten years, and you don't have a criminal record like these guys do. We know nothing about them, their motivations, or even how they know all this. If they become the only way we have of defending ourselves against these monsters, and then they turn out be working for the things we're trying to stop, who knows how much damage they could cause." General Landry said, turning to face him and speaking wearily.

"If they have a criminal record, then why are they teaching us? Should we not be taught by someone who is more on the correct side of the law?" Teal'c asked.

"And how did they manage to get them to come and teach us? Did they offer them a pardon or something?" Mitchell cut in, leaning forward.

Landry sighed. "I won't pretend to know how they got them to teach. From what I've heard, it should've been nigh impossible!" He grinned. "And as for why, it's because everyone says they're the best of the best. Now, don't you have class to get to?"

Mitchell sighed. "Yes, sir."

Landry smiled at him. "Good luck. From what I hear, you're going to need it."

\-----

"So where're we headed?" Mitchell asked.

"McConnell Air Force Base. They insisted on it being in Kansas, for some reason." Daniel answered, looking through the folder they'd been given. It had very little information in it, consisting of a short blurb on each of their three teachers (nothing more than their names, and what parts of the class they'd be teaching), and what they could expect to learn in this course. Other than that, zilch.

"Kansas?" Carter asked.

"I have heard that Kansas is considered a 'flyover state'. I do not understand why they would choose to place this class in such an empty area." Teal'c wondered, staring around the inside of the truck.

"Maybe so people won't get hurt if something goes wrong? Honestly, I have no more idea than you do." Daniel replied.

"I'll guess we'll have to wait and see." Carter said.

\-----

"They're late."

"Indeed."

The door opened, and three people walked into the room The first was taller than any of them, even Teal'c, by at least an inch, with longish brown hair. The second was much shorter, seeming tiny beside the giant, but actually almost as tall as Mitchell and wearing a long tan trenchcoat. The third waltzed in confidently a few steps behind the other two, grinning at SG-1 cockily and leaning against the podium at the front of the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Carter, only to glare at the taller man when he was elbowed in the ribs. The taller man sighed and stepped forward. "I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, and this is Cas, uh, Castiel."

"We're supposed to be teaching you how to hunt, apparently." Dean cut in, meeting Mitchell's gaze.

"Yeah." Mitchell glared back at him. There was a semi-tense moment before Daniel cut in.

"So, the briefing we were given doesn't have very much info on what exactly we're going to be facing. Would you mind elaborating, or. . ."

Dean broke off from his staring match with a smirk. "Pretty much anything." Daniel looked at him quizzically.

Sam sighed. "All myths and legends have a basis in fact, and those that didn't eventually created tulpas that turned into the subject of the legends." Mitchell glanced at Daniel, who squeezed his eyes shut.

"Tibetan monks believe that by focusing their willpower, they can create a 'tulpa', which is creature made entirely out of the strength of their belief. Are you saying those exist?"

"I'm saying everything except Sasquatch exists, princess." Dean grinned at him.

"Everything," Carter cut in. "Like, everything everything? Werewolves, vampires, ghosts-"

"Shifters, wraiths, hellhounds, chupacabras, djinn, dragons, zombies-" Sam interjected, listing off monsters rapid-fire before being interrupted by his brother.

"Pishtacos!"

Sam turned to stare at him. "What is it with you and pishtacos today?"

Dean just smirked.

"I am afraid I do not know of this. . . 'pishtaco'," Teal'c said carefully. Sam turned to him, evidently thankful that he had something to distract him.

"They're monsters from Peru that feed on fat. Normally not killers, but they can be if they get out of control. They can be killed with silver, or you can cut off their sucker if you catch them feeding." Teal'c blinked and glanced over at Daniel, who shrugged. Sam smiled apologetically. The one in the trenchcoat, Castiel, stepped forward.

"I believe it would be best if we actually began the lesson now." Sam nodded, while Dean rolled his eyes.

\-----

Mitchell sighed. "I don't see the point of this."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, turning around.

"Don't see the point of what?" Sam asked, putting out a hand in front of Dean.

"This! I'm an Air Force Colonel with combat experience like nothing you've ever done!" Dean scoffed at that. Sam shot him another glare. "I've been in more than my fair share of dangerous situations. I know how to handle myself. So I don't see the point of this. It just seems like you're trying to make me afraid of the dark."

Dean snorted. "You should be. You have no idea what kinds of things're out there, how dangerous they are."

Mitchell scoffed. "I think I can handle pretty much anything that comes my way."

Sam glanced at Dean, who shrugged. Castiel glanced at them both. "Are you sure?" His voice sounded like he'd been gargling crushed glass.

Dean shrugged again. "Seems like the only way we're going to get the message through. Besides, I'd hate for all of this hard work to go to waste." Castiel sighed and turned to walk out the door, Dean following. Sam grabbed one of the crates that rested at the edges of the room and dragged it out to stand in front of the podium, pulling the lid off to reveal the guns within.

"You might want to grab one," he said, almost apologetically, before going over to stand by the door. Mitchell stood up and warily retrieved a pistol, watching Sam the whole time. Once everyone had a gun, the tall man turned and left the room, SG-1 following.

They left the base and walked out onto one of the emptied training fields nearby. It was completely empty, except for a pole in the middle and a woman handcuffed to it. She was straining against her bonds, snarling and throwing herself forward before being yanked to a halt. Mitchell was careful to give her a wide berth before coming to a halt where Sam indicated. Judging by the sounds she was making, it was probably better that she was tied up.

Sam smiled, and this time it was definitely apologetic. He turned and left, motioning for them to remain where they were. He walked over to where Dean and Castiel were standing at the edge of the field, watching SG-1.

Something beeped, and the woman lunged for them. Mitchell shouted and attempted to fling himself out of her path, but she twisted in an athletic feat that should have been impossible without snapping her spine (and he though he heard something crack) and rammed into him, teeth bared. Mitchell was flung to the ground, scrabbling to get out from underneath her. She just smiled and wrapped one hand around his throat, eyes shifting from dark brown to solid black.

Teal'c grabbed her by the back of her neck and tore her off Mitchell, who rolled over and gasped, one hand going to his throat. The woman snarled and turned on Teal'c, throwing out a hand.

Teal'c was flung away, coming to a stop in midair and beginning to choke. Carter lunged forward, bringing her Beretta to bear. The woman flung out her other hand and Carter was suspended as well, gasping. Daniel charged at the woman, managing to get a shot off. Blood sprayed from her midriff and she met Daniel's lunge with one of her own, body-slamming him into the ground before planting a foot on his chest.

What the hell? Only Priors could do that kind of thing? How did they manage to chain one up on Earth? How did they even get one in the first place? These people were one hell of a security risk!

Mitchell struggled to his feet and shot her in the back.

She twisted and started walking towards him, ignoring the two bullet holes in her torso. Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter were still straining for air behind her. Mitchell unloaded his clip into her, but she just kept coming, black eyes gleaming.

"Hey!" The shout came from somewhere behind her. She twisted, halting when she saw Castiel standing with a strange silver blade in his hand.

"Well, well, well. The Winchester's pet angel. What're you-"

She suddenly choked and threw her head back, orange light flickering inside her, beneath the skin. Dean calmly withdrew the knife he'd stabbed her with from her back, and the woman's body crumpled to the ground at his feet. Teal'c and Carter collapsed to the ground, and Sam and Castiel moved to their sides.

Mitchell staggered up to Dean. "What the hell was that?"

"A demon. On of the most dangerous things you're going to encounter, and there are beings out there that can kill that with a thought." He raised his voice to address the rest of the team. "This isn't a game. Hell, this isn't even a training exercise. This is a war. And this isn't even a human war, where you have things like basic decency to keep you safe. These aren't humans, these are monsters. They get their hands on you, you're dead, if they don't torture you first or eat you alive instead. This is hunting. Either you get good fast, or you get dead faster." He turned and began walking back towards the rest of the base.

"Class dismissed."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are more than welcome


End file.
